Hunting Vampires
by XandallthatjazzX
Summary: Carlisle story. What happened the night things changed forever. What life was like before and how Carlisle became what he is.
1. Hunting

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Carlisle POV**

It was just approaching dusk. The end of another long hard day of searching, another beautiful day. It had been perfect, with not a cloud in the sky. I could see the sun setting behind the buildings, it made the dirty, disease filled street look almost magical.

The streets were nearly deserted. Some how word had gotten out about what was going to happen here tonight. I was running down the dark streets with my friends and colleagues all around me. I could hear our feet pounding, loudly on the cold stone floor, as we ran to the vampires lair racing against the rapidly falling sun to get there in time. Our greatest allie and right now, our biggest enemy.

After months of searching, after all my father's criticism I had finally found a real coven of vampires, the un-dead. Lurking in the sewers, coming out only at night to hunt. Not some stange old lady or a mad man, but a real coven of vampires! My father hadn't believed me of course, but then I hadn't expected him to.

_**" Why can't you do your duty!?"**_

_**" Why do you see monstors where there are none?" I retorted yelling at him "I have found some vampires and I will prove it to you!" I swore storming down the isle towards the door. **_

**_" Fine go on your fools errand, but don't come running to me when it all fails!" he called after me._**

The memory floated across time as I thought about my last "conversation" with my father. We had never seen eye to eye with this particular subject. Where he saw monsters, I saw poor lost souls, in need of love and help. I would prove him wrong, even if it killed me, I would make him proud of me. We had had heated arguments before, however this one seemed more final. I put those thoughts aside though. I had to focus on the task ahead of me. It was going to be a very long night.

We waited with our pitchforks and torches for one of them to emerge. Crouched in the darkness, nervously waiting. I looked around me while I waited and caught the eye of one of the villagers, who had had a relative claimed by a vampire. He was called em.. Richard. He smiled at me, anger and bloodlust written across his features. He looked like a monster. I managed to suppress the shudder that was threating to errupt and smiled tightly back at him. _Was this really neccessary? Couldn't we all live in peace somehow? No!_ I answered myself. _Not while they hunted us like animals. But ...what did that make us? Were we really any better?_ I shook myself, trying to banish these disturbing thoughts. But I couldn't help but listen to those nagging doubts in the back of my mind, eating away at me. Then one of them emerged, mercifully distracting me.

He looked surprisingly young, but his blood, red eyes seemed ancient. He looked extremely pale and fragile, but I knew he wasn't. His dull blonde hair was matted and filled with filth, his clothes no more than rags of cloth. He sniffed the air experimentally and seemed satisfied and I could just hear him say in a surprisingly cultured, soft voice " Its safe". The wind changed direction and he stiffened and looked directly at us, then bolted down the streets. Faster then I would of thought possible.

Seeing this I jumped up all doubts and worries forgotten and the others followed. We ran after him waving our tourches and pitchforks madly, screaming, me leading the pack. I was too caught up in the rush to be afraid, to even comtemplate the fact that we might fail and die. The atmosphere was electric; I could feel it in the air around us; it was almost tangible. I thought there is no way we could fail. What with God on our side. We would rid the world of these abominations.

Suddenly he turned and attacked . I only saw for a second his face, it was vicious , he was a predator. His red eyes were wild and his mouth pulled back exposing his horrible sharp, glistening, white teeth. Then I could feel his cold, hard nails and teeth digging into my flesh. I whimpered pathetically and feebly tried to throw him off me, but he was too strong.

Then as suddenly as he came , he was gone with the wind. All I was left with was fire. It burned me. I screamed in agony as I lay in the dark , cold street bleeding profusely waiting to die. The pain became greater and greater till I could bare it no more and as the darkness began to engulfed me; I thought _what had I done wrong?_ I knew nothing but the pain.


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to Garnius and Penguini for reviewing. Thanks. **

**Carlisle POV**

I was on the streets again, it was dark and cloudy. The pain was gone and everything seemed a bit surreal. I looked around me and saw my friends and family all around me, running toward the lone figure dressed in rags. What was more surprising was that I was running with them. _What was I doing here?_

Then he turned seemingly unconcerned with the angry , bloodthirsty mob rapidly approaching him; whose appearance must mean certain death. Then I saw his face. He had ruby eyes, extremely pale, almost white skin and dirty blond hair. I felt stunned as I recognised who the vampire was, my killer. _But how could he be here, if I was dead?_ I thought . He was searching the crowd for someone. Then he spotted me among the crowd. His lips stretched slowly into a toothy smile. His red eyes gleamed maliciously.

Time seemed to freeze leaving only him and me, alone in our own little, tense bubble. My feet unconsciously began walking me towards him. I looked down in horror willing them to stop, but they continued till I was only inches away from him. His smile widened. He looked at me like he knew something I didn't, but something that I should. I felt a tingling at the back of my throat but I took no notice of it. I had to focus. "Why am I here?" I asked him bewildered; my voice sounded different, strange almost musical, but I took no notice of it, willing him with every fibre of my being to answer.

He laughed horribly and replied " Why do you think?" It didn't seem to be a question , more of an answer. A cryptic one, but an answer never the less.

Before I could try to understand what this was all about , time seemed to unfreeze and he launched straight towards my father, teeth bared . My father had a look of horror on his face. I cried out in horror and outrage as he clawed deliberately at my fathers face. I saw the crimson blood flow down and hit the stone floor. I could hear ever drop ring loudly,luring me.

The burning at the back of my throat became more pronounced and I knocked the vampire; my competition; out of the way with ease and grabbed my father. Sinking my new sharp teeth into his fragile neck, draining his nourishing, life giving blood. I couldn't control the animal inside me. I sucked on the last drops of his blood and let him slump onto the unforgiving , hard floor. I heard his skull crack as he hit it.

I looked around me and saw the body, I had been holding wasn't my father's but Richard's. I was surrounded by dozens of pale lifeless bodies , all devoid of blood. I then saw the monster that I was. I was one of them, I was a vampire, an abomination. I threw back my head and howled in rage and pain at the dark, desolate sky. Once I had exhausted myself, I took another look around and realised that my "creator" was no where to be seen.

Then I awoke. I was lying flat on my back surrounded by potatoes in a dark, damp cellar. The smell of blood was strong in the air. It smelt like iron and tangy. I vaguely remember dragging my damaged body here.

_**It was dark and cold my body was filled with pain. I knew I was dying, and knew that if my father or anyone of his followers found me they would burn me alive. I had accepted my fate and was prepared to die, but not like that. Even though I was contaminated. I couldn't allow it. Slowly and painfully I dragged myself down the stone steps, leaving a obvious trail of blood. I couldn't deal with that now however, I had to hide. I found myself a lovely dark, damp cellar and pulled open a crate. It held some rotting potatoes. I crawled in and let the pain overtake mea and tried not to scream ot from the pain. Then I blissfully fell asleep from exhaustion.**_

I remembered nothing more apart from the nightmare till I woke up still here and miraculously still alive!_ How long had I been here? What did my father think had happened? Did he know?_ These questions ran through mey head one after another, each one I couldn't answer. _There is only one way to find out._ I thought

I sat up and saw my clothes were filthy ,torn and blood soaked in places with blood. _My blood? _I wondered. It had al been a dream, a nightmare, but what if it actually happened in the future, what if i couldn't help it. I knew then that I had to die. There was no other way. I was a danger to others a born killer, a predetor. I vowed that I would kill myself, before I stole another persons life.

I looked around hopelessly and caught sight of my reflection in a puddle of water; dripping from a pipe. My face was mud streaked and my hair plastered to my skull, thick with blood. But I still looked incredibly handsome, my complexion was pallid. My eyes were crimson. I heard footsteps approaching and my instincts took over. I jumped up out of the crate, potatoes flyingeverywhere and I ran and ran. It was amazing! I felt free, like I was flying. I slowed to a stop and took in my surroundings. I was in a large field on the outskirts of town. That's when it really hit me, when I knew for certain. I was a vampire.


	3. Reborn

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Carlisle POV**

**One year later**

At first I thought I was a monster condemned to hell, to be a murderer. I tried to kill myself. I figured that it would only be a matter of time before I could no longer deny my nature. I tried to stab myself, but my skin was like marble and all I managed to do was dent a perfectly good knife, I tried drowning myself but I did not need to breathe. I tried again and again for months, but nothing worked. Though as time went by I became weaker and my eyes became the darkest, black I had ever seen; each day somehow managing to get even blacker still!

It became harder and harder to resist. In the end I just hoped that if I didn't feed for long enough I would die. But even I had to admit as the months went by it seemed unlikely. I hid from society, fled company, living in the outskirts of towns and in woods and forests. Yet still the occasional humans crossed my path. Making it almost impossible for me to resist the calling of their blood. At first I tried to eat normal food, but it only made me sick.

However my life changed forever; again; one particular sunny afternoon, in a wood near my home town. It was a particularly warm day, and I lay on the faintly damp, soil in a clearing. The trees surrounded me, tall and imposing. I could feel the suns delightful, warm rays hitting my white skin making it sparkle, like diamonds. It was during moment like this that I almost felt human again. I cherish every moment. I was just lying there peacefully, thinking about my old life, the life I had lost, when I heard a noise. Followed by a delicious, mouth watering smell. It smelled faintly of iron yet it seemed wonderful to me, almost heavenly. The noises then became louder and the scent grew stronger till it was all I could think about. Then I saw an injured animal, a deer come into the clearing. It looked at me curiously as I watched it closely with my eyes.

I felt the now familiar tingling as the back of my throat become stronger till I couldn't bare it any longer. I pounded on the deer and sunk my teeth into it expertly, as if I had done it all my life, finding a vein straight away. It tasted so good, and I felt some of my strength return to me. Then I saw something float up.

I drew back my thirst satisfied for the moment. I looked down horrified at the dead deer in my arms. _Was this any better that killing a human?__When I was a human I ate meat all the time, this was no different really _I thought trying to convince myself. I sighed confused. _Maybe, just maybe I didn't have to be a monster. Maybe I could live among people and live in harmony my extremely long life. I might even be able to help people. No_ I thought that would be expecting too much.

I hadn't seen my father in months and had no idea how he was. So I decided after feeding a few more times to pay him a visit. I stole some clothes to replace my now completely ruined ones. And took to the streets for the first time in months, keeping to the shadows. Making sure no one got a good look at my face. It was quite easy as the streets were dark and not many people ventured out this late at night.

I arrived at my old home quicker than expected and knocked quietly on the new, wooden door, before I lost my nerve. I heard movements inside and waited expectantly. The door opened to reveal my father, his bright blonde hair had streaks of grey in it and he looked visibly older. I wondered if my "death" had done that to him. " Who is it?…. Who's there?" he asked his voice making me feel sad. It was the same as it has always been all through my childhood, but slightly more croaky. " Speak up!!" he said sounding fed up. I just stood there staring at him silent like an idiot. _What if he didn't except me? _I thought. _I remember how much I mean to my father_ . _Would he?…. it's a bit late for doubts now ._ It had just been him and me for years ever since mother died when I was four, surely all would be alright?

"It's Carlisle." I said finding my voice. "I am home, alive.." I added more quietly, after awhile but he just stood there and I could see with my newly improved eyes he was gapping. " say something" I encouraged him.

"No my son is dead! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE YOU LIE!" he yelled. Neighbours popped there heads out of windows. _Anything but this. _How can I convince him. " Father it really is me" I said helplessly reaching out to touch his naked arm. He screamed and jumped back from me as if burned. "VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE BACK YOU DEMON!" he screamed causing the neighbours to advanced threateningly. He then held out a crucifix, screeching prayers all the while. Then I noticed the crowd of hostile humans was now growing and they were now armed. It saddened me immensely. I ran as fast I could through the streets, I could hear the crowd chasing after me. But I was too fast, when I reached the woods, I kept running still. If I still had tears, you would have seen it. I ran and ran, from my old life, from my family. That Carlisle was dead. I was reborn.

**Any reviews and criticism would be appreciated.**


	4. Italy

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: thanks to Penguini and -oReTA aWaI tsUbAsa- for reviewing.**

**Carlisle POV**

For awhile I just wondered the world looking for others of my kind, other 'vegetarians', answers. After my father had shunned me, I felt down, lost, his last words to me reverberating around my head again and again. I realised on one particular humid night as I was starring up at the stars, wondering what I would have been doing now if I hadn't been changed, how would my life have gone, _would I have gotten married, had children? My mind revelled in all these unexplored possibilities, the different paths my life could have taken. If I made one different decision or other. What decision had lead me here?_I asked myself. I was still the same old Carlisle inside, well nearly. My mind had been opened. Finally I was free to become, to do what ever I wanted.

After that I decide to practice being around humans and travel the world at the same time. First I went to a remote town where I thought I would never meet anyone I knew. I fed regularly on animals and lived in a dingy room, rarely talking to people. I found I was surprisingly good at controlling my thirst but I didn't want to push my luck. Next I went to England and I continued this way till I found myself in Italy.

* * *

I wandered at night, lost. I was lonely, with no one to share my life with. Then one night I was wandering as usual when someone came up behind me and said. "Hello" their voice was male, calm and confident and he were clearly a vampire, I could tell by how they smelt and the way they walked and moved with such grace and confidence. I turned sharply and gasped. He was not like I expected, unlike the only other vampire I had seen he was well dressed and looked wealthy and more importantly civilized. Though they both had the same blood red eyes. When he saw me he smiled, then frowned noticing my eyes. "Interesting." I heard him mutter so quietly I couldn't be sure i had heard him. "You can come quietly or do I have to drag you there?" he asked as if we were merely asking about the weather.

I laughed softly, surprising him with my reaction, "I think I'll come quietly." I replied wondering who this vampire was.

"Wise decision" he said and then I let him lead me along the dark streets of Italy to meet my unknown fate.

**A/N: I know its short im having a bit of writers block. Please review! Coz im getting quite a lot of hits but hardly any reviews . :)**


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: thanks to JennaLynne, garnius and cachstardust for reviewing and to everyone who added me to there favourites, or alerts list!**

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I won't bore you with the reasons, but I will try my hardest to update more regularly.**

**Carlisle POV**

**Recap**

"You can come quietly or do I have to drag you there?" he asked as if we were merely asking about the weather.

I laughed softly, surprising him with my reaction, "I think I'll come quietly." I replied wondering who this vampire was.

"Wise decision" he said and then I let him lead me along the dark streets of Italy to meet my unknown fate.

**End of recap**

We walked silently along the dark streets of Italy pondering what was going to happen to me. Would he kill me. He lead me straight through the usually densely populated square. But it was now totally deserted apart from one or two humans. The strange vampire lead me up to a huge pair of oak wooden doors. They looked absolutely magnificent. He pushed them open with ease and I followed him like a dog follows his master into a big, spacious lobby.

I had never seen such a beautiful place. I looked around unashamedly soaking up all of its splendour. It had an old-fashioned feel to it and I could almost feel all its history, the centuries it had stood and watched as time went past, with life flickering briefly into existence. The floor was a mosaic and told the story of Saint Marcus and how he drove all the vampires from Volterra.

When I finally came back down to Earth, I noticed that a human was in the room. I jumped startled, mentally hitting myself for not noticing. I noticed my host was completely relaxed, and marvelled at how relaxed the human appeared. Her scent didn't bother me, I was almost immune to human blood, but I wondered how my red eyed host was managing. I glanced over at her again, studying her closely to see if there was anything I had missed. Anything about her that explained. _Why? But no, _I still could not find anything in particular.She was very young, barely out of her teens. She had a mass of unruly black hair, olive skin and sparkling blue eyes. She was petite but seemed to emit energy and life. She noticed I was staring and smiled, enthusiastically my way. I smiled hesitantly back and looked around desperately for my host, however he was no where to be seen. Then she began to make her way over to me.

"Hello." she said brightly, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Hello." I replied hesitantly. What is going on? I asked myself completely lost and bewildered. She must of seen my confusion in my expression because she said " How much has Lucas told you?"

"Lucas?" I asked even more puzzled than before. Signing she looked up to the heavens as if in prayer then began to talk rapidly. " Lucas.. The vampire who brought you here." I flinched when she said vampire, but she continued as if nothing had happened. "How much do you know about the Volturi?"

"Nothing" I mumbled, so quietly I was surprised she could hear me.

"Hmm.. Well basically, they are a very old powerful, group of vampires, a family. They enforce the vampire laws.." she trailed off looking at a lost. Unable to put her thoughts into words.

"Is Lucas part of this family?" I asked curious now, frantically trying to find out more about this family of red eyed vampires, who appeared to live with his human.

"No" she replied " He is currently part of the guard"

"Who are the guard?"

"They carry out what Marcus, Aro or Caius say, there is a permanent guard and one that rotates." She answered, studing me with as much intensity as I had studied her earlier. " why are your eyes topaz?" she asked suddenly, surprising me.

"I only drink from animals." I replied. She looked absolutely shocked, almost horrified, which disturbed me immensely. I was about to ask another question when I heard a the noise of a door opening and I looked around to see my host, Lucas had returned. He nodded at her and she walked away, back to her desk. "Come." I heard Lucas say " They are ready for you now." I made my way over to where Lucas was standing, biting my tongue to stop myself from sprouting all the questions that were running around my brain, desperate to be answered. _Why am I here? Who are the Volturi? Why do they enforce the laws? More importantly what are the laws? Why are the vampires here so much more civilised? Who are Marcus, Aro and Caius? _My list of questions, just went on and on. To me they almost seemed endless. When I reached Lucas, he turned round and opened the stone doors, that lead to the answers to all my questions. Maybe I wouldn't have to be alone for much longer.

**A/N: I know its still abit short but, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review! Coz imgetting quite a lot of hits but hardly any reviews and I wanna no how I can improve and I'll try to update more regularly. Review!! **


	6. The Volturi

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: thanks to Anima Bella and shmexyvampire for reviewing and to everyone who added me to there favourites, or alerts list!**

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, ive been having a writters block and still am so any suggestions would be very helpful :)**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

**Recap**

_Why am I here? Who are the Volturi? Why do they enforce the laws? More importantly what are the laws? Why are the vampires here so much more civilised? Who are Marcus, Aro and Caius? _My list of questions, just went on and on. To me they almost seemed endless. When I reached Lucas, he turned round and opened the stone doors, that lead to the answers to all my questions. Maybe I wouldn't have to be alone for much longer.

**End of recap**

* * *

I entered the room, anxiously looking around at all the assembled faces. I couldn't help but gasp. I had never seen so many vampires, let along sitting calmly together. Almost as if they were having a picnic. I almost laughed as the absurdity of that thought hit home. Lucas coughed loudly drawing the gaze of everyone in the room. "Ah yes" said a particular pale vampire looking like a child who had got a Christmas present early. His red eyes had a white film over that made them look duller and his skin looked fragile, like chalk. His hair was long and black and framed his face. He seemed to be in charge.

"Master, his.. Eyes." a brawny vampire near him said looking shocked and scared at the same time.

"Yes Felix, I know" came the pale vampire's reply, his voice also sounded musical and cultured. He spoke with an Italian accent. His voice expressed the same excitement as his demeanour and I had the impression that it was because of me! "May I" the strange vampire asked holding out his hand. I looked at it confused. Upon seeing my confusement he smiled and said "I can hear every thought you ever had if we touch." I nodded warily, not sure if I would want my thoughts, my mind exposed like that. But I knew I had no real choice and it would be easier this way. I held out my hand also and they met in the middle. His hand was harder then I expected and his skin felt delicate. Then my mind was flooded with thoughts, every thought I had ever had. Though my human ones were very vague and faint. It instantly became sharper once we reached the ones I had had after my creation.

He pulled away and I looked around to find everyone watching us curiously and realised that this had all taken place in a matter of seconds. Though it felt much longer. "Ha!" They vampire exclaimed. "Interesting"

"Who are you?" I asked intensely curious.

"Sorry my name is Aro and this is Marcus and Caius we are the Volturi" the one said to be Marcus had dark hair and Caius had white. They all looked ancient and unlike Aro the others in comparison looked bored. "Why are his eyes golden?" Marcus asked soundly like he didn't care if he got an answer or not.

"He doesn't drink form humans, only animals" At his words the room erupted into chatter and people openly gawked at me as if I was some unusual specimen in a lab. Aro waved his hand impatiently. "Our guest has questions." all fell silent and he motioned for me to ask them.

"em.. Who are you?" I asked

"The Volturi." Aro answered simply

"Yes but what do you do? Why are there so many of you?"

"We enforce the laws of our culture and eliminate threats to our way of life." I nodded taking this all in. "The main rules and the one you should never forget is not to let humans know about us, for obvious reasons and to never turn children into vampires" Aro looked over at Felix and said "Show Carlisle to a room," Felix came to lead me out through another smaller door. "We'll talk later.. Carlisle we have much to discuss." he called after us. I was lead down the long, richly decorated corridors. Even though I appeared to be a guest and welcome I had the feeling that they had yet to decide my fate.

* * *

**A/N: I know its still abit short but, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review! **


	7. The room

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: thanks to Anima Bella ,pricel and x-rosepetals-x for reviewing and to everyone who added me to there favourites, or alerts list!**

**ive been having a writters block and still am so any suggestions would be very helpful :D**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

**Recap**

Aro looked over at Felix and said "Show Carlisle to a room," Felix came to lead me out through another smaller door. "We'll talk later.. Carlisle we have much to discuss." he called after us. I was lead down the long, richly decorated corridors. Even though I appeared to be a guest and welcome I had the feeling that they had yet to decide my fate.

**End of recap**

* * *

I sat in my room and pondered my fate. There was not much else to do. I wondered how they could be so civilised. I was still wary of them I had the unnerving feeling that right now they were deciding whether or not I lived or died.

I had no idea how long I had been in there but eventually Felix came back he opened my door and indicated for me to follow. He was colder, it was as if I had done something to upset, no disappoint him. But how could have I have done something?!

* * *

All too soon for my liking we were at the door that lead into the large room that reminded me distinctly of a kings hall. The moment Felix and I entered the room fell silent and all eyes turned towards us. The crowd separated and Aro came forward his face appeared friendly and welcoming, he had a huge smile on his face and his arms were outstretched. He clapped them together and the loud sound of stone hitting stone echoed ominously around the silent room. "Ah Carlisle, how good to see you!" he exclaimed looking positively ecstatic. "Follow me" he said gesturing for me to walk towards him. I anxiously looked around and hesitantly took a small step forward. Aro's laughter filled the hall and I looked up and saw everyone with amused faces. "Come now we're all friends here, we don't bite." Aro said laughing heartily once more at his lame joke. I ached my eyebrows as he said friends. We could hardly be called friends.

I walked towards him knowing that I had no choice. No matter what they said I was treading on dangerous ground here. I desperately wanted to trust them, to end the centuries of loneliness. He lead me through a smaller, shabbier door, into a surprisingly large bright room. The sun shinned in above from a glass dome high above us, making us sparkle. Around us were piles of books. Hundreds, no thousands of volumes all waiting to be read! I looked around hungrily, at the collection that must span back hundreds of years. I noticed that some of the covers were written in some ancient language on yellow parchment in faded ink while others looked fairly new. "Magnificent isn't it" said Aro admiration and awe in his voice. "It took as year to collect them all…… anyway that's not why we're hear." He indicated he wanted me to sit down at one of the many chairs. Reluctantly I tore my gaze away from the amazing wealth of knowledge before me and sat.

Moments later Marcus and Caius entered looking utterly bored as usual.

"Ah now were all here we can begin."

* * *

**A/N: okay sorry it took me so long to update and sorry for this chapter being so short but I hve to go now. Plse review! And I'll try to update asap :D**

* * *


	8. Thirst

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: thanks to Anima Bella ,CACh stardust ( your criticism really helped) and x-rosepetals-x for reviewing . **

**Okay I've redone this chapter because I really didn't like it hope fully this will be better.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

**Recap**

I walked towards him knowing that I had no choice. No matter what they said I was treading on dangerous ground here. I desperately wanted to trust them, to end the centuries of loneliness. He lead me through a smaller, shabbier door, into a surprisingly large bright room. The sun shinned in above from a glass dome high above us, making us sparkle. Around us were piles of books. Hundreds, no thousands of volumes all waiting to be read! I looked around hungrily, at the collection that must span back hundreds of years. I noticed that some of the covers were written in some ancient language on yellow parchment in faded ink while others looked fairly new. "Magnificent isn't it" said Aro admiration and awe in his voice. "It took as year to collect them all…… anyway that's not why we're hear." He indicated he wanted me to sit down at one of the many chairs. Reluctantly I tore my gaze away from the amazing wealth of knowledge before me and sat.

Moments later Marcus and Caius entered looking utterly bored as usual.

"Ah now were all here we can begin."

**End of recap**

* * *

I shifted uncomfortable in my chair as they stared unashamedly at me. I glanced down at the floor and couldn't help but be amazed by the intricate patterns made by the wood grain. The room was bright as the sun beamed down at us though the glass, I could feel its life giving rays on my cold stone flesh, warming me. It made me almost feel relax, like I was in the company of friends, where I could say anything and not be judged. I felt my eyes widen at this realisation. " Well, Carlisle my brothers and I are to say the least, surprised by your choice of diet" said Aro drawing me out of my musings. He smilked at me warmly before continuing "we want to know what made you choose this.. Lifestyle"

"Don't you already know." I asked politely wary, I knew that they could easily overpower me at any moment. At this Caius and Marcus exchanged a brief look before Caius said "Yes we know, but we want to understand why." I glanced at them studding there expressions , Marcus seemed as unemotional as usual but Aro and Caius seemed genuinely curious. In fact Aro was looking at me as if I was some interesting, rare type of bacteria.

Sighing I considered how to answer this question without insulting them and give them enough to leave me alone, but not anything they could use against me.

I signed and answered in the only way I could. "I didn't want to be a monster."

At this they smiled tightly at me, well Caius and Aro did, Marcus showed absolutely no emotion at all . I couldn't help but wonder why that was, every time I saw him he had the same mask on his face devoid of all emotion, it sent shivers down my spine, it wasn't right it wasn't natural; but then who am I to say what's natural… I'm a vampire!

"You're a doctor correct?" Aro asked once again interrupting my inner monologue . I nodded confused . _What could he possible want to ask about that? He already knew everything about me, every thought that had gone though my head what more could he want, no NEED to know?? _"Why?" He asked staring intently at me. The curiosity was evident in his eyes leaving me no room to doubt his interest.

"I wanted to do good, to save lives. I can do things that humans can't and when that helps me save someone's life, it makes me feel like I have a purpose and soul" I replied passionately. It made me feel like this life was worth living. I had long come to terms with me fate. But still, sometimes I was hard.

After my speech they all looked slightly more confused, even Marcus. I realised that I must of really surprised them. "But human blood is so much more.." Caius, trailed off unable to find the right words.

"Maybe, if you tried, my way of life, you would think differently." I replied coldly. These people where monsters, no matter who civilised they appeared to be they still drank from humans and had killed many people. They represented everything in this world I had always despised and in my human life worked actively against. I breathed rapidly in and out heavily, trying to calm myself.

With each breathe however I could smell them, the smell of human blood hung to their clothes, I could feel my throat burn, but ignored it. That particularly feeling was as familiar to me now was my right leg, I had the feeling if I suddenly got the chance to become human again, I would miss it in away. It helped shape me, make me hopefully a better person.

"Maybe… and maybe if you tried ours you would see what we mean." Aro replied beaming at me, looking at me knowingly. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I noticed so did Caius and Marcus and the mention of trying my lifestyle. I almost laughed, but this didn't feel like the right time. They may of said that I was a guest, but it certainly didn't feel that way with my "escort" following me around. They looked at me expectantly as if I would suddenly shout out " of course I'll try it!" when they realised I had nothing to say Aro spoke once again. He seemed to be their leader, or at least nominated speaker.

"We'll talk about this later" Aro promised, instantly filling me with foreboding, before he and his brothers swept out of the room. Leaving me more confused and warier then ever. What was I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Okay I made it longer and hopefully more descriptive. Please review ( I do accept annon reviews btw) and hopefully I will update fairly soon… but I'm starting school again so it might not happen for awhile depending on how much homework I get. :)**


End file.
